


Takeda Has Cute and Soft Ears, Ukai Knows!

by behindtheimpala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Neko!Takeda, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, Tender Ukai, cock slut Takeda, neko, possible pregnancy, size queen Takeda, sweet Ukai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala
Summary: Takeda confesses to Ukai and it takes Ukai a moment to realize what he said.





	Takeda Has Cute and Soft Ears, Ukai Knows!

In this world, about 40 percent of the worlds populations just happens to have ears that aren't like normal human ears and sometimes they have tails. Takeda was one of them. His large soft orange tabby ears and and long fluffy tail paired with his sensitive nature meant that all throughout growing up, Takeda was told that the best thing he could ever be was going to be a house husband. To make children, and raise these children as his husband is off having some great career.

Takeda decided to make his family wrong, and he started working at a school. At first he was going to work at an Elementary school but after a long decision and a comment made by his aunt that he might as well just settle down and have a family if he wanted to work in an Elementary school, he decided to work at Karasuno High School.

He wasn't used to a large group of rowdy teenagers, who could barely hold a ball, so he was very glad when he was able to get Ukai Keishin to start helping coach his misfit team of dweebs.

A small crush, mostly from watching Ukai work with the volleyball team, blossomed into a full-on, heart-wrenching crush. This blossomed a little bit more and turned into Takeda standing in front of Ukai in his convenience store, holding a half warmed candy bar in his hand. Takeda, with his ears flattened and his tail wrapped around his thigh confessed to Ukai.

"I like you!" He said quickly, turning bright pink and keeping his eyes near the ground because he was too shy to look at Ukai in the face. Ukai looked up from his manga, pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. "Huh?" He said, not understanding what Takeda just said, but Takeda had dropped the candy bar and was running off, unable to stay any longer and and try to be true to his feelings.

Ukai looked confused for a moment before going back to his manga, taking a puff to his cigarette and quietly mused why Takeda was shouting at 7 am that he liked the candy bar that he just threw and ran off from.

Takeda was able to get through his day quite easily, being so busy that he didn't remember confessing to Ukai this morning, except that one time in the bathroom where he remember and hid his face for a good five minutes before he was calm enough to be able to join the others in his office again.

Practice went smoothly, mostly because Takeda was quickly trying to go from his How-To-Volleyball book, to the training exercises that Ukai was putting the team through, and back again wanting to learn as much as possible. Ukai gave a couple of glances.

Ukai had been explained to by Yūsuke that morning, who had accidentally heard while he was stocking the pre-made bentos for the day, that Takeda was confessing that he liked Ukai, in a relationship type way. The bright and shiny eyes that gazed across the court, made Ukai wonder what it would look like if Takeda were to gaze at him like that. Ukai turned bright pink and looked back at the team.

Ukai put Tanaka on cleaning team, knowing that Tanaka was typically the fastest to clean up and that meant that his ability to talk to Takeda privately would come even sooner. Ukai waited until Tanaka left, waving him off as he ran home since the sun was almost setting. Ukai walked back inside where Takeda was picking up his things and setting them back into his bag to leave.

"Takeda, say it again." Ukai whispered, sitting down next to him on the bench.

"Say what again?" Takeda whispered, looking back at Ukai.

"Say that you like me." Ukai said with a soft smile, gently running his hand down Takeda's tail which was curled next to his thigh.

Takeda turned bright pink. "I-I never said that." He whispered softly, blushing bright red and looking away from Ukai now. He snatched his tail away from Ukais touch, no matter how good it felt to be petted.

Ukai leaned over, pulled the collar to Takedas shirt down a little bit, and gently started kissing at Ukai's neck. "I heard it this morning, and I wanna hear it again." Ukai whispered softly.

Takeda whimpered softly, melting under the simplest of Ukai's touches. "I like you." He said softly in a soft pant.

Ukai lifted his face up to Takedas ear. "Good boy." He whispered and Takeda moaned out, his cock now tenting his pants. "You really like praise, huh?" Ukai teased, and Takeda nodded quickly.

"Lets go to your apartment. Tanaka did such a good job cleaning, I would hate for you to get cum everywhere." Ukai whispered and Takeda turned red up to his ears and nodded quickly.

Ukai gently took Takeda's hand and walked him out of the gymnasium and they started walking towards Takedas apartment building. It was almost as if they were domestic already, with Ukai's arm around Takeda gently and keeping him close.

Takeda slipped off his shoes and took off his bag. He gasped out when Ukai pushed him against the wall. "God you're dirty." Ukai whispered with a smile.

"You squished my tail." He said, gently shifting his hips.

"Oh, sorry about that." Ukai said softly. "I've never dated a neko before." Ukai explained quietly. Takeda blushed bright red. "I've only dated one person before, and they were female and a neko." He blushed.

"Uhm, do you mind..." Takeda looked down and to the side. "if we have sex?" He whispered.

Ukai looked down at Takeda with wide eyes and nodded. "Fuck yeah." He said, grabbing Takeda by the hip and taking him into the bedroom. Ukai unbuttoned Takedas shirt and pulled it off of him. Takeda stared up at him. "Do you like me too?" He whispered softly.

"You ask that now?" Ukai said as he pulled Takeda's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He looked at Takedas face and realized he was serious.

He leaned down and kissed him tenderly for a long few moments. "I really do like you." He whispered softly. "I didn't think I would really be able fall in love with another male, but I guess not." Ukai whispered softly, undressing himself. Ukai sat down on the bed and started kissing Takeda gently. Takeda quickly opened his mouth, moving his hand to Ukai's thigh too shy yet to move his hand farther up.

Takeda let out a soft moan when he felt Ukai's tongue in his mouth. He pulled away. "Your tongue." He whispered in amazement.

"Have you never done that?" Ukai whispered softly with a smirk, and Takeda shook shook his head gently. "Do you not like it?" Ukai whispered and Takeda shook his head. "I really like it." Takeda reassured.

"Then come here." Ukai said with a teasing smile, gently grabbing Takeda's thigh and pulling him onto his lap. Takeda let out a little peep. "Do you like it when I manhandle you?" Ukai whispered and Takeda blushed.

Ukai pulled Takeda deeper onto his hips and Takeda nodded quickly. "I like it."

Ukai kissed Takeda again, one hand gently petting Takeda's ears and the other kneading his ass. Takeda kissed Ukai back, panting softly. "Theres uhm, theres lube in the... side table." He said, his voice sparced with kisses. Ukai moved his hand away to grabbed the lube and poured some onto his fingers. He slid two fingers inside of Takeda and blushed.

"Do you touch yourself here?" Ukai said softly and Takeda turned bright red and nodded.

"Do you think of me when you touch here?" Ukai said after a pause. Takeda couldn't lie to him, especially when he had two fingers in his ass. "Yeah." He panted. "Touch me more, please Ukai-sensei." Takeda whispered.

Ukai growled. "Say it again." He said in a serious tone. Takeda let out a whimper. "Please, Ukai-sensei." He said, louder this time.

Ukai twisted Takeda and pushed him down onto the bed, and started to finger Takeda harder. Takeda spread his legs wide and moaned out. "I need it inside me." Takeda said loudly. "Please!" He continued.

Ukai smiled wide and pulled his fingers out of Takeda's hole and replaced it with Ukai's cock. Takeda dug his fingers into the sheets. "Fuck." Takeda said suddenly and very loudly.

"Oh I plan on it." Ukai whispered, holding Takeda's hips as he started to slam into Takeda, making him moan out even more.

With both of their excitement, they both didn't last very long, and Ukai orgasmed deep inside Takeda and Takeda didn't even realize it until he pulled out.

"D-Did you just orgasm inside me?" Takeda said, in his hazy afterglow from his own orgasm. Ukai nodded softly. "Yeah, if that wasn't okay I'll start wearing condoms." He whispered, grabbing a towel and cleaning up Takeda gently before wrapping them up in his comforter.

"I may get pregnant." Takeda whispered softly.

"That's okay with me.. I mean if it's okay with you." Ukai said, letting Takeda gently curl up into his chest. Ukai rubbed his back. "I can find employees for the corner store easily and be a stay at home dad." 

Ukai explained, gently rubbing Takeda's ears. "I mean, if you want to keep it that is." Ukai concluded at the last moment. 

Takeda nodded softly. "That sounds nice." He whispered. "Lets talk about it more in the morning." Takeda whispered softly, getting sleepy. "Alright, in the morning then." Ukai nodded quietly before curling up with his mate and they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
